We're Going to be Daddies
by J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck
Summary: Janto fluff. Oneshot, mpreg. Jack and Ianto come to a decision reguarding an unusual problem, well unusual for anyone but Torchwood. plz r


**AN: As the title indicates this is mpreg, it's implied that something in the archive allows for Ianto to become pregnant. This is just a oneshot that was floating around in my head. r&r**

Ianto opened the door to his flat and made his way silently to the living room before collapsing on the couch. Soft footsteps followed him into the flat and shut the door before moving through the kitchen and into the living room. Jack slung his greatcoat over the back of the couch and sat heavily next to Ianto; both lost in their thoughts, the silence hung heavily in the quiet flat.

Ianto chanced a quick look at his lover and watched his profile for a moment before hastily looking back at the far wall, next to him the older man did the same, briefly glancing at the younger man's face, noting the slight grimace of his features.

Both turned to look at the other and started to speak,

"You don't-"

"Are you-"

They both chuckled nervously before Jack began again, "you don't want to-" the question was left unfinished as he trailed off uncertainly.

"No, of course not, unless you-"

Jack interrupted "no, not at all. Are you sure you want-"

This time it was Ianto who interrupted him, "yes."

He answered simply, meeting Jack's eyes he said again, more firmly, "yes".

Jack's face broke into a broad grin and he pulled the younger man in for a tight hug. Resting one large hand on his lovers flat abdomen, he brought their foreheads together and whispered,

"We're really doing this, we're going to be daddies Ianto."

Ianto smiled softly and brought his hands up to cup Jack's face, they kissed softly; once, twice, Jack flicked his tongue out to trace Ianto's bottom lip and with a soft moan Ianto opened to him. Jack thoroughly explored the familiar expanse of his lover's mouth, trying to communicate what he couldn't put into words. Ianto brought his fingers up to tangle in Jack's hair and deepened the kiss, following Jack's tongue back into his mouth to map out the contours of teeth and gums.

Toeing off his boots, Jack turned his body, moving up the sofa to hover over Ianto's body, fingers already working on divesting the young Welshman of his jacket and tie. Ianto's long fingers joined in the race to rid bodies of suddenly unnecessary clothes, tugging at Jack's belt and slipping his braces off his shoulders. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Ianto chuckled and murmured absently, deft fingers undoing buttons with ease,

"is it really necessary to wear both braces and a belt?"

Jack laughed, his chest and shoulders shaking, and brought their lips together for another messy kiss.

Later that night the lovers lay curled up together in bed, Ianto on his back and Jack curled on his side, head resting on the younger man's chest. His hand was lightly stroking Ianto's stomach while Ianto's fingers carded through his hair. Jack sighed softly and pressed a warm kiss to Ianto's bare shoulder,

"this isn't going to be easy; we'll have to tell the team, find a bigger flat, and you won't be able to go out in the field".

Ianto's fingers momentarily stilled in their absent caress as his breath caught in his throat before resuming on their path through his lover's hair.

"I know."

Jack bit his lip for a moment before continuing.

"Well, Owen already knows, but we'll have to tell Tosh and Gwen. I'm not sure how Gwen'll take it; she's been a bit off lately. But I'm sure Tosh will be thrilled anyway. And since the Rift's been behaving I bet we could meet with an estate agent and see a few flats this week, maybe-"

Jack trailed off when Ianto pressed a finger to his lips. Looking up at his lover in the dim light of the bedroom Jack arched an eyebrow and huffed,

"What?"

Ianto smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"We have plenty of time before any of this is even a problem. I won't be showing for a few months yet and we can work out what to tell them in the meantime. Same goes for the flat, relax Cariad, we have plenty of time."

Jack sighed again, for some reason it annoyed him when Ianto was right.

"You'll still need to stay out of the field Yan."

Ianto nodded, "I know Jack, but I can coordinate from the HUB and there's plenty in the archives to keep me busy."

"You'll have to cut back on coffee." Jack added somewhat smugly.

"Cachu!"

Fin


End file.
